Keep Holding On
by Crazed Sparkles
Summary: iPod shuffle challenge. Keep holding on/cause you know I'm there for you,/just stay strong/cause you know we'll make it through/there's nothing you can say/nothing you can do/there's no other way when it comes to the truth/ Troyella.
1. Keep Holding On

**a/n: I decided to try this idea because I've seen a few people do it, and I figured it might be good to try. So what I do is turn my ipod on, and whatever song comes up, I do a oneshot type thing to that song. It doesn't have to be long though. I decided to do mine about Troyela, although HSM is not my most favorite movie I figured it would be cool to try something new.**

**Words: 178**

**Song: **Keep Holding On- Avril Lavigne

He knew that times were rough, but she needed to know that he'd be there for her no matter what. Her mother dying was the worst thing that could ever happen to Gabriela. They had been so close. And now, Gabriela would barely talk. He wanted her to know that he'd always be there for her. No matter the problem.

Death takes a huge piece out of everyone. But he told her that she needed to learn to accept what life gives you and make something better out of it. Gabriela needed to know that her mother would always be in her heart, and no matter what, she'd be waiting for her up in heaven. Sadness struck him as he thought more about what would happen if this tragedy ever fell upon him, and they sobbed in each other's arms.

That night, they shared a moment that neither one of them would ever forget. They remembered that they would always be there for each other, through hard times or easy times. For, it was true love they shared.

_You're not alone,_

_Together we stand,_

_I'll be by your side, _

_you know I'll take your hand_

_Keep holding on,_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, make it through,_

_Just stay strong,_

_Cause you know I'm here for you, here for you…_


	2. If I Had You

**a/n: okay so just so you know, these little one shots are like little blurbs I made up. So each little thing is random that has nothing to do with the other. So I hope you guys like the first one, here's another one!**

**Song: **If I Had You- Adam Lambert

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Troy smiled as he saw Gabriela walked by with her friends. They were laughing together and smiling. Troy's heart pounded as she flipped her gorgeous, long black hair around and smile.

He sighed. She would never go for him. He wasn't what she wanted. She wanted the smart, handsome, alluring guy with all the right things to say. But whenever Troy tried to talk to Gabriela, he froze up. He wasn't that perfect guy. He couldn't be. But he wished he could have her.

_If I had you,_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need,_

_But if I had you,_

_Money, fame, and fortune never could compete._


	3. Baby

**a/n: hey! So this was requested by Ali-Baby, so here you go. Here's Baby. And if you have anymore suggestions? I would LOVE to take requests :) **

**Song: **Baby by Justin Bieber

He knew she was cheating on him. He knew it completely. All the signs were there, it was clear as day. She was with another guy, and he couldn't doubt it as much as he wanted too.

Gabriela even made a remark about it the other day.

"You don't apply yourself as much as he does," she had said. Troy acted like he heard nothing, but in all truthfulness, he heard her. He knew he couldn't live up to the potential she wanted him to and he knew he wasn't the best choice for her.

He couldn't do anything about it. What would he say? "I know you're cheating on me!" that wouldn't work. He'd just have to accept it.

_Are we an item?_

_Girl quit playing._

_We're just friends?_

_What are you saying?_

_If there's another, look right in my eyes,_

_My first love broke my heart for the first time…_


	4. Speechless

**a/n: Heyo! Who doesn't love updates? I love updates! That's why I'm throwing this little guy in. Enjoy :D and ****also**_**, **_**please do NOT be afraid to give me requests(: I also decided that some of these might tie into each other like this one did with the last one but the rest probably won't. **

**Song: **Speechless by Lady Gaga

"What are you saying, Troy? Are you saying you can't be with me anymore?" I cried. He was accusing me of cheating. Why would I ever cheat on the one boy I'd ever loved? On the one person who believed in me and helped me achieve my dreams! Why would I ever be unfaithful?

"You cheated on me, Gabriela. I can't trust you just-"

"I didn't cheat on you! Where are you getting this idea?" I screamed, cutting him off.

"Trust me, Gab, I have my sources. Now please leave." he stated, calmly. My lip trembled at him and he shook his head. "_Now_," he said.

"I can't believe what you're saying to me!" I tried. It was useless.

"JUST GET OUT!" he shouted. My heart jumped as I ran out of his house, tears flowing.

_I can't believe what you said to me,_

_Last night we were alone,_

_You threw your arms out,_

_Baby, you gave up…ya gave up_

_I'll never love again,_

_Oh boy you've left me speechless_

_You left me speechless,_

_So speechless…_


	5. Kiss N' Tell

**a/n: Hey! Updates everyday? Cool right? Okay so I haven't been getting any reviews and it makes me pretty sad ): so **_**please**_** review! PLEAAAAASE ? ! cooool. Okay so here we go with my update(:**

**Song: **Kiss n' Tell by Ke$ha

She hurt herself. Not by cutting, or anything. But she hurt herself by hurting him. While he was away, she cheated. What he didn't know was that his friend Mike had drugged her. Maybe if he knew that, he wouldn't have lashed out and broken up with her. But he didn't know. And she couldn't blame him. If the situation was flipped, Gabriela would have been just as upset.

Troys POV

I told her off. She shouldn't have done it but she couldn't keep her mouth shut. Everyone knew about it when I got back. Her little secret was leaked and you know what? I'm glad. Now I'm back on the market and I'm Troy Effing Bolton, I can get whatever girl I fricken want.

So look out ladies, Troy's a free man…

_Yeah I was out of town last weekend,_

_You were feeling like a pimp 'round your lame friends,_

_Now your little party's gonna end,_

_So here we go…_

_You gotta secret?_

_You couldn't keep it,_

_Somebody leaked it,_

_& Now some sh*t's about to go DOWN… _


	6. We Change, We Wait

**a/n: hey! So whenever I get bored I just write these. I have literally 2 reviews. For 5 chapters or updates? I don't think so. Review your heart out? Okay! Here's a little troyella thing.**

**Song: **We Change, We Wait by The Maine

Troy lay in his bed wide awake. When would Gabriela finally say yes to him? Ever since they met two years ago, he'd been trying to woo her and make her fall for him but it just hadn't worked. All she said was I need time to change, just wait for me. All this time he couldn't interpret what that meant. All he knew was that he loved her. He needed her. Why wouldn't she see that? That was so selfish that she would keep him waiting all this time. She had no idea how he felt about her and the longer she kept him waiting, the more he'd regret his feelings.

_I've been changing,_

_You're still waiting on me,_

_Just wait for me…_

_Two years since I met you,_

_And I just can't seem to forget about you,_

_You don't know what you do to me,_

_You don't know what you to me…_


	7. Forever & Always

**a/n: while since I updated? Uh chya! So here you go, to make up from the time I hadn't updated! It's a little fluffy but deal with it. Oh and REVIEW! Plus, I take requests! (: **

**Song: **Forever & Always by Taylor Swift (that I don't own by the way)

Gabriela stared at her phone as she lay in bed. She wished he would call. She prayed in her heart he would.

What had happened? The golden couple was growing apart. There was nothing anyone could do! They never talked anymore. He ignored her in the halls. He didn't even smile.

Why was this happening? Gabriela only wished she could know. Nobody knew. And everyone noticed it, too. Troy Bolton had given up interest, or something.

Why? Why, why, _why?_ Had she done something wrong? She could even think back to the first time they met. At that resort and when they had sang together…the whole world came together.

Where was _that_ Troy? Why had he gone?

Gabriela let a tear fall as she waited longer for the phone but alas, it never rung.

_Once upon a time,_

_I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye,_

_We caught onto something,_

_I hold on to the night,_

_You looked me in the eye and told me you. Loved. Me._

_Were you just kidding?_

_Cause it seems to me,_

_This thing is breaking down,_

_We almost never speak,_

_I don't feel welcome anymore,_

_Baby what happened?_

_Please tell me,_

_Cause one second it was perfect,_

_Now you're halfway out the door…_


	8. You Make Me Smile

**a/n: Well, here's a little throw in update! I got **_1_** update. Just 1. I think I deserve at least three more for SEVEN chapters, and now EIGHT! Come on! Please? Well as requested by Bluebell140, here is a happy song to make Troy and Gabriela come together instead of all this sadness! Oh and PLEASE REVIEW! They make me smile…**

**Song: **You Make Me Smile by Uncle Kracker

Gabriela was in love. Everything about him was love. His eyes, his smile, the way he said her name. This was true love. Everything that he did and everything they did together was proof they were meant to be.

Every time Gabriela thought about him, her heart burst with joy. She knew that they were going to get married. She couldn't spend the rest of her life with anyone else.

He was the only one that made her smile.

_You make me smile like the sun,_

_Fall out of bed,_

_Sing like a bird,_

_Dizzy in my head,_

_Spin like a record,_

_Crazy on a Sunday night,_

_You make me dance like a fool,_

_Forget how to breathe,_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee,_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild,_

_Ohh, you make me smile…_


	9. Talkin' to Myself

**a/n: Hey! I was out sick from school so I had mucho time to update! Prepare for a **_**ton**_** of new chapters! Oh, and… I WANT REVIEWS! Please? Just enough to make me smile? Teehee! Oh, and I'm still taking requests, like always!**

**Song: **Talkin' To Myself by Eminem ft. Kobe

No matter how hard Gabriela tried to tell anyone about her feelings, they ignored her. At first she just felt like, whatever, I guess no one wants to hear about my pains. But then it started getting worse when Troy began ignoring her.

He didn't have to do this to her. She didn't deserve the silent treatment. He didn't even know what _really_ happened. And that stupid Mike swore if Gabriela told _anyone_ what really happened, then she would die. And he would kill her.

So she had nothing to do, and no one to tell. Even if she would tell anyone her problem, who would listen? No one.

_Is anybody out there?_

_I guess I keep talking to myself,_

_No one seems to know my struggles,_

_Or anything I come from, _

_Can anybody hear me?_

_I guess I keep talking to myself_

_It feels like I'm going insane,_

_Am I the one whose crazy?_


	10. U Smile

**a/n: hey! Do you want an update? Of course you do! You know what would go well with an update? REVIEWS! (: Teehee, please give me some reviews! Again, I do take requests!**

**Song: U Smile by Justin Bieber**

Troy smiled as Gabriela took a seat in the passenger's seat of his car and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"I missed you," she said. Troy had found out what really happened between Gabriela and Mike and everything was alright between them.

"I missed you more," he said, putting his foot on the pedal. As they drove, he looked over at Gabriela. She was beautiful. He would do anything for her and she knew it. Anything she wanted, he would give or get. He loved her, so very much. And whenever she smiled, he couldn't help but smile with her.

_I'd wait on you forever, and a day_

_Hand and foot,_

_Your world is my world,_

_No way you're ever gonna get,_

_Any less than you should_

_Cause baby,_

_You smile, _

_I smile,_


	11. Nothin' On You

**a/n: hey! Do you want an update? Of course you do! You know what would go well with an update? REVIEWS! (: Teehee, please give me some reviews! Again, I do take requests!**

**Song: U Smile by Justin Bieber**

Troy smiled as Gabriela took a seat in the passenger's seat of his car and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"I missed you," she said. Troy had found out what really happened between Gabriela and Mike and everything was alright between them.

"I missed you more," he said, putting his foot on the pedal. As they drove, he looked over at Gabriela. She was beautiful. He would do anything for her and she knew it. Anything she wanted, he would give or get. He loved her, so very much. And whenever she smiled, he couldn't help but smile with her.

_I'd wait on you forever, and a day_

_Hand and foot,_

_Your world is my world,_

_No way you're ever gonna get,_

_Any less than you should_

_Cause baby,_

_You smile, _

_I smile,_


	12. Spacebound

**A/N: I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! So here's a great song that I can connect w/ HSM & stuff! Don't be afraid to request some songs for me! I'd love to see what you guys want!**

**Song: Spacebound by Eminem**

Without her, I'm nothing. I miss her when I'm not with her. I really hope that rumor about her cheating on me isn't true. I'll have to confront her but I have a horrible feeling that it is. She's my everything and without her, I'm so lost. She means the world to me. It's like I'm 250,000 miles away from her. She doesn't even talk to me anymore. The rumors must be true. If that's what it is, I'll have no choice. I'll have to lose her, which means…I'll be lost forever.

_I'm a spacebound rocket ship & your heart's the moon,_

_& I'm so lost without you,_

_Without you…_


	13. Airplanes

**a/n: long time no see, eh? PLEASE REVIEW(:**

**Song: Airplanes by B.o.B. ft. Bruno Mars & Hayley Williams**

Gabriela thought long and hard. Why had Troy been ignoring her lately? These crazy rumors were going to be the end of them, she swore it. The latest was that she had cheated on him. Yeah right, like she would even think about that! She wished that everyone would just mind their own business. The words that spewed out of their mouths were seriously ruining her life. She nearly cried everyday because of the damn rumors. The other problem was Troy. He wouldn't even budge. If someone told him a rumor, it was like an encyclopedia. He believed it entirely. He found out all information based on that rumor and didn't even bother to find out the _real_ facts. Gabriela shook her head. She wished he would grow up, and that the others would too.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now,_

_Wish right now,_

_Wish right now…_


End file.
